RHGD ZEAL
by Blackn1nj4
Summary: CFVY Is having trouble. They had surpassed the deadline of which they were supposed to return to the academy, Grimm numbering in the hundreds and still coming. The onslaught becoming too much for them, Ozpin sends in another team. One that will unknowingly fall into the hands of an unknown threat. A Grimm threat. One that promises to end the world, and all sentient life. OC story.
1. Chapter 1: Rescue and Discovery

**This is an OC story, With main character elements in it. also if you are interested upon reading more chapters and want to know of their progress, check my profile under story updates. **

**Chapter was updated 12/10/14**

**I do not own the characters of RWBY, they are owned by Monty Oum and Rooster teeth. Support theeeeem:**

Chapter 1: Rescue attempt

"HELP!"

"STOP THEM!"

"There's too many, too many."

"Dammnit they're getting through."

"What are you doing? Cut them down."

"THEY'VE BREACHED THE TOWN WALL!"

"Too many…..why are there so many."

"HURRY UP! STOP THEM!"

"MILLA!"

The sun burst forth into the now open room. Shining bright and blinding, reflecting off her spectacles as she rushed out the door. Her vision hazy, blurred by the afternoon sun. Screams could be heard in the distance. Gunfire echoed between the town buildings, ringing deep into her eardrums. She strode forth, hand above her face to block out the beating sun. The woman stood on a second story balcony overlooking the town itself, she had to get a better view. She had to know if the Grimm actually broke through team CFVY's defenses. Quickly she activated a lens-shader on her glasses and peered across the immediate horizon. The sight itself was grim in its own way. She could see the sudden fires creating large plumes of smoke in the distance, now crumbling buildings, some which were still under construction, people scattering between the alley's and down the streets. The Grimm had broken through and with her telecommunications down she had no way of knowing where her team mates were or how much in trouble they were in. She got to the rail and peered down at the street. A Boarbatusk and a few Beowolves had made it here, wreaking havoc, jumping on people, tearing them to shreds. Blood splattered a nearby first floor window, forever decorating it with tainted innocence. Milla shuddered.

Even in her thick white baggy overcoat she could feel the chill of death permeate the air. She pulled the collar down so it no longer covered her mouth. She needed to breath. Her chest had tightened restricting her ability to do anything. She lifted her head and stared up at the vivid blue sky, her breath coming in ragged gasps as she tried to get a handle on the situation. A flash in the distance caught her eye and she looked back to the edge of town. Another flash followed by an explosion. She could only assume Velvet was there, pounding away at the oncoming waves with her magic doing the best she could to stave off the black molded creatures.

There were so many. Even now her eye in the sky had been brought down and their communications cut off. She could no longer offer them the aerial support they so desperately needed. She clenched her hand into a fist and pounded the railing in desperation. What could she do? Was there anything she could do? Her own weapons had been brought in for repairs, needing maintenance, and not being able to get them back before the mission started, she left without them. Now she wish she hadn't. A flicker of a memory glinted in her mind as she started to rush back into the building.

"That's right, a dust rifle."

She skidded down the flight of stairs turned the hall, and quickly, grabbing the dust rifle and cartridges, burst out the front door of the building. Rifle in the groove of her shoulder, her bulky overcoat softening the recoil, she fired. Red dust plumes blasted into the nearby Beowulf sending it careening off its feet and through a shop window. Glass piercing its thick hide. She ran towards it firing a few more shots until the creature no longer moved. Checking to make sure it was dead she nodded resolutely before running for her next target. She had to at least protect people. She was a Huntress. This was the least she could do. Being the last line of defense. She turned a corner, felled a Boarbatusk and ran on.

Further ahead a crumpled building had trapped a few people inside a bubble like outcropping. She studied it for a moment. But a moment was all she had before another Beowulf lunged from the nearby alleyway knocking into her. She lurched backwards tumbling across the stone ground finally stopping, face sniffing rubble. Damn, Damn, damn, damn. The rifle had flown from her hands and skidded across the clearing, falling just short of her reach. Instantly the Beowulf, and friends now, were on top of her. Pounding the ground where she had laid before. Milla rolled to her feet, huffing, she ran for the rifle, sweeping it up as she passed by and sending more fiery explosions into the hide of the Grimm. Some stumbled back, others lurched forward. She saw this and readjusted the spectacle on her face.

"Give me a weak spot c'mon c'mon" She whispered as a virtual targeting system popped up and began running its calculations. Too late. The first Beowulf was on her in a second, unperturbed by her previous shots smacked right into her, picking her up off the ground and throwing her into the side of a building. She smacked the wall, hard, her protective layers of heavy clothing and Kevlar weaved overcoat took most of the impact damage. She slid to the ground, air knocked out of her. Struggling to breath she checked her back pouch for something useful. Pure dust slipped through her fingers.

"Good this will do."

Finally obtaining a spot of breathing room and a handful of leaking dust she thrust it into the air. The blue mist crackled and formed and hail began to shatter against the beasts.

"Hehe cold enough for ya?" She asked the air as she struggled to stand, her limbs shaking. Quietly she brushed off the dirt from her white high collared parka. Her hands barely visible in the oversized sleeves. She reached for another handful of dust but was dismayed to find the rest of the vial's empty or broken. She pushed her glasses up on her freckled nose before studying the scene in front of her. People still trapped. More Grimm oncoming. The icicle rain had stopped. No weapon, no dust. Hopeless. She hadn't noticed it but her mouth had been agape as the realization struck her, so she closed it, grimaced in confusion and closed her eyes expecting this to be her last action she hummed a small tune to herself. The one her mother used to hum when she was little.

There was nothing she could do.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A high pitched howl pierced the panicked afternoon air. For a moment everything seemed to freeze. A sudden hush falling over the crazed village. The Chaos that had ravaged the small town, just seemed to leave. But only for a moment. The Beowulf began their advance again.

"AWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It sounded a second time. This time the Beowulf seemed to be perturbed by this call. And they turned. Turned and looked towards the sky. On a roof, below a newly arrived airship stood a figure.

Milla couldn't possibly believe it. Had the backup team CFVY asked for had come? And so soon? It was almost a day ago that they asked for reinforcements, or additional hunters to help out with the situation. And now?

She adjusted her glasses on her face bringing up a virtual menu and zoomed in. There standing on the roof, bare foot, wearing a black hoodie with a outlining wolf emblem on the bottom left of it, stood a faunus. She gaped as his piercing crimson eyes suddenly locked on to hers. His white furred tail and ears bristling in the wind as the airship hovered, ruffling the mans clothes. He smirked. It was surprising, so much so that she had to squint through her zoom to make out if this was in fact the truth, and it was. A flutter of anticipation waved through her body as she noted the rest of the details surrounding him. His black steel covered fingerless gauntlets, pouches that sat on an angled belt, another belt holding up his black jeans that seemed to long for his legs, drooped over his feet but were tight in place by black metal grieves upon his shins.  
>He mouthed something. And suddenly the airship spun and flew off towards the edge of the town, where still more flashes erupted and large barreled gunfire could be heard. As it flew it dropped two more figures in the midst of the town itself, these figures disappearing into the thrall of buildings.<p>

She snapped back to reality as she heard the Grimm moving about in front of her. She turned watching them all run the way of the faunus. Not pressing her luck, she instantly grappled for the rifle lying in the middle of the square and rushed to the aid of the trapped people. Rubble bounced down from the second story building as she studied it.

"Seems sturdy enough, must have a good foundation," She whispered to herself, but just to be sure. She ran a virtual scan over the building making sure it would hold. The scan checked, and read an instantly later that the structure was still sound. They would be safe if she could get them back to her headquarters. She beckoned to them, and they began to descend. One by one they came until all six of them stood in front of her, shaking, frightened, and nervous. She nodded to the man that seemed to know what was happening.

"We all are gerna folla yew," He stated, nodding resolutely.

His accent had taken her aback for a brief moment, but readjusting her glasses she nodded and motioned, "This way."

They followed. Quickly she turned the few corners that it took to get back to her safe house amidst the chaos and destruction, opening the steel plated door she led them inside.

"Stay here, I'm going to see if I can save more." They nodded understanding. This place was safe, this place would keep them from harm.

She reequipped herself, grabbing a few cartridges of dust, a generic dagger/pistol, sheathed it and left.

A few minutes later she found herself among a pile of dead Grimm. She studied the bodies fervently for a moment noting that these were all claw marks, and that it looked like the Grimm had just turned on one another. On continual survey she noted how some of them were embedded into the concrete, as if wearing a cement blanket. She giggled.

"They must have rocked too much."

She said to herself as she pushed another body over.

"Must have been that faunus. I should probably thank him later for saving me."

Another loud bang in the distance followed by a scream of pain and whimpering. She perked a bit and began running off towards the noise.

Coming into another clearing she stopped. White glinted in the afternoon sun as the faunus boy rushed past her, his claws outstretched, dug into the body of a startled Boarbatusk. He launched it, picking it up off the ground and then slamming it again. The large black claws of his gripping into it's body tearing a chunk of black flesh from its hide. And that's when she realize, no not his claws. The Gauntlets. They were large wolf shaped hand gauntlets, and they were sharp. He spun quickly leapfrogging over an attacking Beowulf, landing silently as he turned on his heels. As he did so Milla and the young man's eyes met for a moment. Images of a wintry forest filled her mind, billowing snow, darkness creeping in, and out of the shadows stood a shining white wolf. It's dark crimson eyes reading into her very soul. She shuddered and watched as the man swiped the Beowulf's paw away and grabbed it's head, crushing it in the steel claws. The creature dropped dead. With this area cleared his claws reverted back into steel plated gloves. He wiped his hands on his black pants before looking up.

"You Milla?"

The question shocked her. Not only did he have information on her, he recognized her instantly through the dirt and grime that now ruffled her mid length brown hair. Her eyes went wide and she shrank back into her parka at the mention of her name. She stared at him warily. A muffled,

"What if I am," emanated from the baggy jacket.

He chuckled and lend a hand out to her.

"Then I'm going to need your help pushing this line of Grimm back out of this town." He answered.

She reluctantly reached out, taking his hand he helped her over the dead body of a Beowulf.

"Do you think you can keep up, what's your Aura levels at?"

His questions popped out of his mouth in quick succession. He let go of her hand, and for some reason, she was sad for that. He had such nice eyes, a soft smile, and a nice face. He didn't look so bad. His silvery ruffled shaggy hair curled into his eyes and past his ears, being a little bit longer in the back. This made her want to stroke her own hair, feeling very inadequate in front of him. Sweat, sticky and wet, had plastered her own straitened bangs to her face, and she was now caked with rubble dust, and Grimm blood as well. She wanted to hide in her parka again but he had turned and was off still asking questions. She wanted to call for him then, tell him to wait, but instead just silently followed him, mouth and chin hidden in the high collar letting him talk.

They came upon another scene further into the town. No not a scene, it was a lack of a scene. Empty, quiet, unnerving. It sent shivers down her back and up her torso, and looped again down her back making her extremely uncomfortable. She pressed the rifle butt to her shoulder and lifted it, her virtual output scanning the area for biological signs.

"I don't think there's anything here?" She said, the tone of her voice finding the questionability of her own statement. He walked briskly passed her and into the opening. She watched him. Watched how the lower forearms of his muscles bulged. The only visible light brown skin on him besides his face. He sniffed the air and glanced about.

"I think there's something here, but the ground isn't telling me what, and I can't seem to get a bead on it through all of the dust in the air."

The ground? Telling him? She let this sit for a moment as she looked at him with curious eyes. Was he…..crazy? Insane maybe? Perhaps it wasn't a good thing that he knew her name and face, he might be one of those weird stalker guys she's always heard about. But then again, hunters have always been known for their eccentricities. She wasn't one that could talk. Slowly they made their way to the center of the empty plaza, both of them ready. And it was good too, she thought as she dived away in the next second. A King Taijitu had somehow crept into the clearing and sprang at them from the shadows of a nearby building. She fired. Switched the cartridges because they were now empty, and fired some more. The element now being earth. Large impact blasts met with the white head of the giant snake like creature causing it to reel back. The other head was preoccupied with it's new target. The Wolf boy. She looked away from him for a moment, fired a few more round and looked back, and noted how the second snake head was now in all intents and purposes, dead. Dead as a doornail, and dead as the head in front of her as the boy rush forward burying his claws into the top of the things skull. She whistled quietly in astonishment as the thing thumped to the floor.  
>"Nice, well I'm sure you do that for a lot of ladies," She stated absentmindedly. He shrugged.<p>

"Nope you'd be the first." This sent a shiver down her spine. But it was a shiver of excitement, of unknown territory. This boy, seemed to hold her interests, more so than any person in the world. And she didn't know why. Perhaps it was because he was still barefoot as they exited the plaza, or the way he leapt from building to building and stuck down Beowolves, or the way he rescued a frightened kitten from a tree and handed it to a crying girl before leading them off to safety.

He was spectacular. This becoming more and more apparent as the sun slowly set, and the town went back to normal, the Grimm falling away from the towns walls.

Suddenly she found herself back at CFVY's make shift headquarters, exhausted, panting, and dirty. All of them were. Even the confident Coco slumped to the ground breathing hard.

"Alright what the hell was up with that." She was the first one to break the silence.

As Milla looked around she noticed three more figures standing, one smiling, as if she just had the greatest day in her life, one seemed to have a look of consternation about her, Milla even felt the worried air vibrating off her in waves, and the other was in a state of constant inner turmoil. Or so it seemed. These being the first impressions she got just from looking at each one of them The one smiling spoke up.

"IT WAS FUN! I haven't been allowed to go all out in…." She paused for a moment before a bubble of excitement took over, "Forever! Like there was one time I wanted to go PEW PEW and Zuri was all like "no, gotta save you for the end" and I was like, But I wanted to ZOOM and PRRRRSSHHHH!"

"EVA, calm down." The violet haired girl interrupted the sudden burst of over dramatic sound effects coming from the blond girl. Milla couldn't help but chuckle tiredly.

"Ok not what I meant. Hey you, what are you guys even doing here? I thought this was our mission?" Came Coco's voice again. Milla decided that instead of partaking in the conversation, she would just listen. She curled bringing her legs to her chest and hiding half her face behind her hair and the other in her collar. She listened.

"We were sent oddly enough. I didn't know this was going to be a joint mission until about half way here. Ozpin himself relayed the information of your mission to us from the school." That was the white haired boy.

"Ozpin?" Fox.

"Yea, he got a hold of Zuri and said "I want you guys to check out this area, something weird is happening." Or something like that." Violet haired girl.

She heard silence for a moment as everyone began to think.

The white haired boy began to speak up, "The details are in the airship, if you want I can have Laz send you the data to your scrolls. "

She heard the ruffling of clothes. It could only be nodding.

"Alright then that's settled. I just know that this one week mission for you guys might be longer and more complicated than you think. Ozpin thinks either the White Fang, or the Shnee Dust Company is behind the recent increase of Grimm. Have any of you seen anything?" The white haired boy again.

Coco and the rest seemed to hesitate for a moment before Coco answered.

"You know we aren't allowed to get involved with that stuff."

"We are when it threatens public safety."

"But,"

She could see the blurry outlining of a tanned hand waving through the air cutting off Coco's rebuttal.

"No buts' this mission was given to us by Ozpin himself. I'm not going to let him down."

There was a sigh. Milla parted her bangs a little to see what was going on and watched as Coco and Yatsu covered the room to the white haired boy.

"Alright then Zuri, it's nice to have you. We've been swamped with Grimm since we got here, trust me when I say it will be great to have a break." So his name was Zuri. They both shook hands with him as he smiled at them. She could see it for a second, the hesitation each one had it letting go, as if they too got lost in a transient world, a different plane, a visceral image of a wintry plain, a silent snowfall, a flurry of soft snow that silently and slowly drifted about them, before finally letting go. She gasped in her elongated parka. So it wasn't just her that experienced it. They did as well. What a stunning surprise, she thought to herself as she watched the rest of the proceedings.

"I'll have Amethyst and Laz go on tonight's patrol. You guys get some much needed rest. You'll need to prepare for tomorrow." Zuri said.

"What's tomorrow?" Velvet had finally joined at the tail end of the conversation, after noting that Coco or Yatsu was unable to speak, still speechless after the vision each had just received.

"Another team is coming to help us. A fourth year, mildly known."

"Which team?" Fox asked standing and stretching.

"Team RHGD."

* * *

><p>"Team ZEAL," A voice sounded silently from the darkness. It was low, ragged, it carried on it a singe of curiosity. A small light penetrated the room lighting up the face of a single young man. His spiked red hair being illuminated by the small scroll. On the scroll a profile casing of Team ZEAL appeared. Each member of the team were posed, in solitary, military like fashion, allowing the watcher to see all of their details clearly. His emerald green eyes moved across the screen taking in each one. Each letter, each number as if this was life or death. For all he knew it could be. He would be taking orders from this Zuri, possibly even fighting side by side by Amethyst. Or even paired up with Lazil.<p>

"Descriptions."

His voice commanded the scroll and the scroll did as it was told. It began reading their appearances out loud to him as he scrolled through the teams many achievements over their years at Beacon.

"Amethyst Helthorne, profile last updated 20XX" The soft roboticized feminine voice began.

"Human, Female. Five foot, eight inches height. Blood type AB positive. Basic colors, Lavender, white, Violet.

Custom battle gear:

Her outfit consists of a white long sleeved undershirt, A Lavender vest, button up. Under the vest she wears a white titanium breastplate, as well as titanium shoulder guards. She wears two belts. Violet belts, White buckle,The second belt, angled, houses both a dust storage device and a weapons holster. White kevlar woven jeans, with violet outlines. She also has equipped Shin guards. Fingerless gloves to protect her hands in the course of combat, and thick furred lavender boots steel toe to lessen ground impact and protect feet.

Weapons: Slepnir

Color: White/Lavender

Slepnir. Has three formations.

Formation 1: Hook blades, for control in combat.  
>Formation 2: Dual handed gauntlets for more advanced close combat.<br>Formation 3: Dual rifles, powered by fire dust. Shells cause Explosions upon impact.

Semblance: Dispersal. "

He cut the voice off there. He stared at the data, tapping his finger on his chin. No not much of a threat there. She's just normal. Time to move on. So he did. He swiped the pad over and chose the blue haired boy on the screen. The voice began to speak as he read along with the scrolling data underneath.

"Lazil Ouroran. Profile last updated 20XX

Human, Male, Six foot, two inches, height. Blood type O. Basic colors, Dark blue, Black.

Custom Battle gear:

His outfit consists of, dark blue, long sleeved sweater, High collared and reinforced braces to prevent neck breakage. Steel forearm guards, and steel shin guards. Wears loose thin black mesh mail under the sweater for lessening impact damage to the sternum. As well as thin black tightly woven mesh pants, under black jeans. Two leather belts, one angled at the waist, Its function is to hold dust cartridges and sheathed equipment. Blue coloration of the leather, silver belt buckle.

Weapons: Jormung.

Color: Green/Black

Jormung has three formations:

Formation 1: Double headed glaive, Useful for warding off enemies and for countering enemy mid ranged maneuvers.  
>Formation 2: A spear. It has a striking function in which the shaft of the spear will extend rapidly for increased piercing.<br>Formation 3: Long range sniper. Making it one of the perfect multifunctioning weapons in combat, for both support and mid range attack.

Semblance: Warp Projection."

The boy watched, as the figure on screen rotated. He had one of these as well. A profile indicating his accomplishments, some of his failures, what weapon he used, his armor. Everything. But these were all classified, put in deep in the Hunters classification system. Though here he was, studying his future team mates. Making sure they were up to par, making sure they were on equal footing. What he found out was that they were in fact, better than him. Their achievements, their passing scores, their ranks in the practice arenas, their win to loss ratios, their draws. Everything about them. All FOUR of them were better than he was. The fiery haired boy let out an exasperated sigh as he rested his head on the back board of the bunk. He stared off into the distance. Trying to figure out something, anything that would help him get an advantage over them. Why he needed it, he didn't know. Pride maybe? It hurt his sense of self worth? But what did that have to do with completing the mission?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH." He gurgled as the thoughts began to over inhabit his mind. He was not liking this. No not one bit. It was beginning to become to much.

The woman on his scroll continued talking.

"Special things to note: Lazil Ouroran is the son of Castile Ouroran, one of the founding spokesmen for the Faunus/humans relation rights protection program, making this man a prime target for the White Fang. He is under constant surveillance by both the Vale police task force, and the Mistrallian army of Vale."

He perked a little and glanced down at the scroll. A sneer spreading across his face.

"Human and faunus relations...Tch..." He looked away again out into the darkness. Or where darkness should have been if not for two round pale blue eyes staring back in his. He startled, flailing, dropping the scroll which switched to the next profile.

"Evangeline Cain. Profile last updated 20XX."

The pair of eyes seemed to grimace at him before turning on the lights to reveal a short, thin bodied figure standing in front of him. Her loose silk pajama gown running down to her knees, hands on her hips, head now cocked to the side. Her eyes broke from his and laid upon the small portable device upon the floor.

"A little late night studying Rhom?" She asked him. The scroll continued to drone on.

"Half Faunus, half human, Female, Five foot four inches, Blood type A positive."

The young man answered her stuttering at first but then came to grips on the situation at hand.

"No not really. Just looking some things up. Nothing too important," he replied obviously lying as he bent over the lip of his hard bed to pick up the fallen scroll.

"Custom Battle Gear:

Her outfit consists of..." The scroll continued as if he wasn't being interrupted.

"It doesn't look like nothing," She said eyeing him with more of a glare than he liked. He backed away into his bunk turning his body to the wall and peering down at the scroll.

"She wears a sleeveless lavender hoody"

"Well it is nothing." He stated again, looking over his shoulder. The light from the scroll shining on the front of his face.

"It's a little late to be "studying" you know. You should go to bed, we have to be at that village by midday, we're waking up early you know?" She informed him. Her voice had contempt sewn into it. As if her very being radiated it. Almost to the point where Rhom had to shrink into himself again.

"Weapons: Kriseos, Ragnarok

Kriseos' and Ragnarok's details can be found within the Cain's research lab, by questioning Dr. Wright Cain directly. Unless done so, any information regarding Kriseos or Ragnarok is strictly prohibited on any other server besides the one within Cain laboratories." The scroll explained.

Rhom glanced back over his shoulder. The Girl was still there. Glaring now.

"Whaaat? Leave me alone, I just...I just wanted to see who we will be meeting tomorrow. I asked one of the teachers so its alright," he explained in a somewhat harsh defensive tone. She brought hand up to her forehead and rubbed the middle of it. Wrinkling her otherwise perfect pale smooth skin. The light seemed to shine off half of her head. That would be so because half of it was in fact, bald. The other half coveted by long stringy pure golden locks.

"IF I leave you alone, you'll sit there and stair at those profiles for another three hours. Just listen to what I have to say please?" She asked him, her tone annoyed, pleading, and still full of the condensation that reminded him of a parent scolding a child. He just shrugged. The scroll suddenly moved on to the next profile. The last profile.

"Zuri Wolven. Profile last updated yesterday at 12:06 p.m.

Faunus, Male, Six foot height, Blood type B Negative."

"Fine whatever, I give up, It's not my fault if you die from over exhaustion. You do realize we are backup for two extremely capable teams?" She asked him, her glare boring into him now. He turned towards the wall staring at the new profile, ignoring her now.

"Rhom listen you idiot, if anything you're lack of performance on the battlefield will get others killed. You're our leader, please start acting like one, or else I'm going to have to remove you myself, understood." The woman stated. Hands on luscious round hips she posed. Her white silken dress shining the light from overhead. She flipped her hair out of her face as she huffed one last time noting that he didn't answer. He seemed, fixated somehow on this last profile. On the one that is supposed to command all of them in the field. His mind could only rummage up so much at one time. Rhom had always been a simple creature, human, and that was what made him followable. Simple ideas, steadfast, got results. And his team members didn't mind. But this time, he was seeming to take this obsession with team ZEAL to another level. One that mind endanger them.

She cocked her head to the side, waiting for an answer, realizing she wasn't going to get one she turned to leave.

"Holly." Came his voice floating from the bunk.

"What is it?" she asked stopping by the door hand just hovering over the light switch.

"How much would you trust a faunus?" He asked her. She looked out into the dim light stretching into the hallway before her. Her eyes narrowed before she just shut off the light and walked through the door. Leaving him in his bunk alone now.

His hands holding the scroll were shaking. Fury had enveloped him, keeping his most sobering thoughts at bay as he stared down into the scroll. The visual display lighting up his face in the newly darkened room. His eyes locked on a small set of words. Words that glowed red. Showing importance.

He gripped the scroll tighter as he read them over and over and over again.

Special notes: Zuri "Ouroran" Wolven, Son of Vuk Wolven. An elite of the White Fang. Adopted by the Ouroran family to further the faunus equality.

Zuri Wolven: Prone to extreme bouts of violence. Subdue when necessary.

The screen cracked in his hands, and the light flashed off.


	2. Chapter 2:Rummaging through the wreckage

Chapter 2: Rummaging through the wreckage

Zuri stood among the wreckage of the downed aircraft. Fires and broken tree's lay strewn about the area. Large bent metal pieces jutted out of the ground. Wires, plastic, metal fan blades, this area was a mess. They were now just on the outskirts of the town where Milla's "eye in the sky" had fallen to Nevermore. Large bird-like feathers also placated the wreckages interior and exterior, obviously having pierced the hardened hull. It was darkening now, the sun was setting low in the sky, and the eerie orange light of the afternoon coveted blue, mixing in a tangent of warm colors that made one feel, at ease, almost relaxed.

He bent down rummaging his hand in the semi-scorched earth, feeling the loose dirt fall between his fingers.

"Um, I…..What…" A still grime covered Milla stood behind him along side a weathered Fox. Milla trying desperately to explain, or ask something of him, but he couldn't be sure. His mind was surrounded by thoughts of this mission. Thoughts and questions such as,

"Why did they attack in such a large number, even more confusing, why did they retreat when ZEAL showed up. The Grimm numbered hundreds, they could have easily destroyed and ransacked everything, even overrun the eight of us. Four already being pushed to their limits?"

He stood, his crimson eyes taking in the scenery around him, watching fires die away, being blown out by the small gusts of wind that were being repelled by the large wall looming behind them. This town was trying to make it on their own, A town were faunus and humans could coexist without the prospect of stereotypical bull-

"So what do you think? It's weird right?"

Fox's voice cut through his thoughts for a brief moment causing his ear to twitch to the sound of his voice. He nodded.

"So…so…" Milla's voice came timid and muffled. He turned studying the wall and the broken aircraft.

"Was all of your data in that ship, or was some of it saved to the central hub back in CFVY's base?"

He was sharp and to the point. This seemed to shock the Huntress who hid back in her parka. Her eyes skidded from left to right, nervously, trying to avoid eye contact as he stared right at her. He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You know it's alright to talk to me," he informed her. His voice warm, tender. She perked shocked finally looking him in the eyes, a new resolution seemed to form in her mind. Zuri continued his smile.

"You want the data I collected of the increase of Grimm don't you?" She finally asked. His voice sounding as resolute as her gaze at become. Zuri nodded.

"Well then Fox, we just need to find a terminal that's intact, half the data was still stored on this ship." She explained.

Fox nodded and began walking among the wreckage checking metal panels every now and then. Zuri joined him. Both searching, for anything, possibly even a burnt hard drive in all of the mess. Milla watched with anticipation.

"Yea I just want to be sure these attacks aren't as coordinated as they seem. It's like, when we arrived they knew to retreat, Grimm don't retreat. Not like that." Zuri stated picking up a large sharp metal piece and tossing it to the side. He sighed as he revealed a tangle of wires.

"Still nothing," Fox reported going farther south.

"You really think that there's more to these "Grim" attacks?" Milla asked pushing up her glasses. For an instant they shined in the setting sun. Zuri got the pun involved and chuckled a little.

"I didn't think you would be so punny," he answered in a small fit of laughter.

Fox stopped dropping a metal panel and stared at the two of them, annoyance obvious in his pure white otherwise emotionless seeming eyes.

"Alright, not the time for playing around," Zuri stated standing strait. In the nearby distance, some feet away he could make out the cockpit, still in tact. Well most of it anyway. He came to the conclusion that when the plane either exploded or was torn apart that the cockpit itself was torn away and fell separately. Apprehension bubbled in him and hopped over the metal pieces dug into the ground, his bare feet hitting the dirt with a solid slap as he ran. Milla and Fox watched for a moment before deciding to follow him. Both of them coming up behind him in the cockpit. He had placed his scroll in the appropriate slot and was now running diagnostic tests.

"So the computer seems to be working," He said.

"That's good." Fox replied and looked over Zuri's shoulder finding that the scroll was reading a lot of error messages, "That's not good."

"Most of those are from the fact that the computer can't register most of the ship," Milla explained, studying her own virtual readout on her glass. She scrunched her nose as she studied the constant line of code passing through her vision.

Zuri pressed a few more button, and began copying the airships data onto his pad.

"We should be able to get some of the data at least. Besides we still have most of it back in the CFVY data base, this is just an added bonus."

Milla did a silent cough and corrected him, "My data bases you mean."

"Right you are the technical genius here my bad." He laughed once. For someone that was so shy a few moments ago, she seemed to really come out of her shell. Quite literally, he noted. The parka still covered up most of her body only leaving the fingertips and top half of her head visible, as well as her knees and shins but those were covered by dark blue baggy jeans and steel toe boots. She had a few freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose, and her hair fell to shoulder length covering her ears, her bangs falling into her face at different angles. She was a mess. But then she should be, they did just fight off a large horde of Grimm.

The scroll beeped to signal that it was finished.

"Time to head back." Fox stated already making his way out of the cockpit, his voice had relief written all over it. He too wanted to get back and rest, but had volunteered to help look for the terminal out here in the wreckage. A fine young man if Zuri ever saw one. He nodded.

"I agree."

* * *

><p>Amethyst and Lazil stood on the parapet of the wall overlooking the south of the town. Straining to see in the now coming darkness. The sun was even lower in the sky now, being blocked out by the mountain range in the distance beyond. The horizon stood beautiful upon the backdrop of nature, eloquently expressing just what nature was. Amethyst watched this all, a feeling of relaxation fluttering into her mind, keeping her thoughts adrift in the air, and letting them slowly reassemble together as they hovered down, graceful, to the open field that her mind had now become. She gave the setting sun one last look of reminiscence before turning away her violet eyes catching sight of Lazil's before he too turned from her, a noticeable blush forming across his pale face. She giggled to herself and stretched out watching as his long dark blue braided ponytail swung to and fro like a pendulum behind him. White highlights flowed in succession with the strands of his hair, giving him a bright light feeling. He began to walk away.<p>

"Do you think Zuri is right?" She suddenly asked, her own Violet hair falling in front of her face as she leaned on the parapet wall.

Lazil stopped, shrugged and kept walking. She pouted in response, pursing her lips together she buffeted herself off of the ledged and caught up with him. His dark blue V-neck zipper jacket made a rustling noise as he walked. His black boots clopping on the ground creating an echoing sound off the pavement.

"Hey don't just walk away." She called grabbing his arm and turning him towards her.

Worry now ran through her expressions, as her violet eyes started into his Hazel ones. He looked away nervously still not giving her an answer.

"So you doubt him then?"

Lazil shrugged his shoulders non committedly. She sighed letting go of his sleeve. Lazil had always been the silent type. The kind to brood over speaking, but even through that, somehow he had formed a brotherhood with Zuri. One that was not to be shattered easily. She looked back up at him, a faint smile appearing on her lips.

"Ok I know you don't, but at least talk to me. What's got you so quiet?" She stopped for a moment shaking her head back and forth for a second realizing her mistake, "More quiet than normal." She finally added.

Lazil stared at her, his unwavering gaze began to make her nervous. But it was a nice nervous the kind that made the butterflies in her stomach flutter when something cute was about to be said. Although she knew that when it came to Lazil she had learned to become disappointed more often than not.

"It's just." He began, closed his mouth and was silent again. She stared at him in disbelief. Why was he always so much trouble. In fact, both of them were. Zuri was the same way sometimes, never fully outright explaining things, taking forever to get to the point, always, always beating around the bush.

The quiet serenity that had occupied her mind only moments before erupted in a raging inferno that engulfed her rationality.

"FINE, Stand there and just be stupid," She commanded him and turned and left him standing there. She didn't really know what he was struggling to say, and she almost didn't care at this point. Ever since they left, no before they left Lazil had been acting strange. Avoiding her, never looking her in the eyes, fidgeting nervously. He did it even now as he played with the hem of his sweater and traced the outline of one of his black buckles. The slanted one. She missed when they would just be able to laugh together, all the times she would divulge secrets to him. Lazil her silent guardian, her confidant, her rock. Of course Zuri was as well, and Eva, ok not so much Eva, she was a little overboard, but definitely Zuri and Lazil. Their brotherly love for each other had always held them together, always made them the perfect team. And she trusted that, their bonds with one another. But lately it seemed as if they were all growing apart and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Together for three years, Zuri and Lazil longer true but still. They had faced life and death together. Lazil finally broke the silence. A small mutter of a sentence. She turned back to him slowly.  
>"What?"<p>

"It's just….I'm worried, about him." He finally answered. A heavy sigh following his small explanation. She tilted her head sighing in longing. A longing that wanted him to elaborate more, and that consoled him briefly. He turned towards the horizon towards the setting sun.

"We watched people die today Amethyst. He didn't even react."

She stared at him in surprise. Could this really be it? Or was there more? True Zuri had a rough and questionable past but to bring it up now? What could he possibly be thinking?

"Do you think he's slipping back into old habits? Do you think he's having fits again?"

"No not like that," Lazil explained and stood up strait, the breeze blew by catching his rough hair and long ponytail blowing it about in the wind. For a moment, just a single moment, he was the most majestic thing on Remnant. She moved closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek, turning his face towards hers. Their eyes locked for a brief moment.

"I promise, everything will be alright. You'll see."

"Yea…I know" He stated bringing his hand up to hers. He let his fingers run over her soft skin, and they sat like that for a time. Staring, locked in a silent platonic embrace. One of them wishing it could be more.

"There is something else I wanted to tell you." He said gripping her hand. A flight of anxiety suddenly built up in her and her eyes widened as his tone turned from worried to serious.

"What is it?" She asked him letting him hold her hand. Her heart began to beat faster in her chest, her blood rushed through her veins. What was it? This feeling that suddenly pumped through her? Her abstract mind couldn't find a picture to compare it to and blanked out for a brief moment taking all thoughts with it.

"I….I"

He was struggling.

"You?"

"I…"

A loud explosion rang through the air. Debris showered them breaking the moment, both of them reacted, hands on weapons.

Lazil had turned, his eyes gazing at the horizon.

"It came from where Zuri and the others were, quick come on." She rushed ahead of him, all thoughts and feelings of the flitting nervousness gone. Something bad must have happened.

* * *

><p>Fox stood above them, a clear rippling Aura field protecting their front as chunks of metal flew through the air bouncing into it. Ground and grass exploded as well, showering the ground around them with smaller fragments of ground and grass. He dropped the Aura. Other bits of debris fell harmlessly around them.<p>

"I swear being around you two is as dangerous as being surrounded by Beowolves,' he exclaimed, perturbed. He shook his hair and some small chucks of dirt and earth fell from his hair.

"Sorry, my bad, I didn't mean to be such a 'blast'." Milla replied.

Zuri had thrown himself over Milla when the explosion went off, now covering her with his own body, which was now in turn being covered by small bits of metal and dirt. He snickered at her joke. Fox kicked his foot causing him to lose balance and fall into the girl, squishing their faces together. Awkwardly she flailed under him, squealing. The sudden closeness being to much. He rolled off laughing.

"Learn to laugh Fox," he said letting his bolstering hiccups of laughter finally die down. Standing he brushed dirt off himself before offering the still flailing Milla a hand. She refused.

"I..I…I don't need help." She stammered. He chuckled again and shrugged. She was small and flailing in an oversized parka and Zuri couldn't help himself. It was absolutely adorable to him, watching her try to roll back to her feet, finally being successful.

"So what happened. Why did the cockpit, um, explode?" Fox's question reverberated the air for a brief moment causing silence between the three. Zuri studied the new bent metal and newly formed fires blazing lightly only a few feet from them

"Couldn't say. Perhaps the computer malfunctioned or something." He answered.

Milla chimed in, "It was probably a back surge caused by the scroll trying to read the hard drive. Without the rest of the ship, the batteries internal compartments may not have been able to handle it all." She crouched to the ground and began poking at the dirt. That was the last of her personal airship. She glanced around her and sighed. Nothing was able to be scavenged. Nothing at all. She buried her face up to her nose in her parka. Zuri chuckled watching her. Even though he knew she was down. He'd have to make it up to her later. Somehow. For now and glanced over the wreckage that was barely visible by human eyes in the now darkened sky.

"That was a close call," He whispered to himself.

A loud call rang down at the from the parapet.

"HEY! EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"

It was Amethyst. Her Light lavender self glowing against the pale night sky. Darkness had seemed to creep in from no where, but avoided the places where the fires still cindered ominously against the wall and trees of the forest.

"Yes!" Zuri answered before finally looking back. His scroll began dinging in his back pocket.

It was Amethyst, again, calling probably to make absolute sure. He smiled as he answered. She was normally like this, a constant worry wart. Someone who had always looked after them. Always cared for them. He answered the call.

"No everything is alright, just, another piece of the plane decided to go up in flames. You're alright, in fact we got some of the data that we needed. We'll be heading back now. Keep watch and be careful."

"Understood." Came from the other line and they both respectively hung up.

Zuri stood staring at the Scroll in Milla's hands. What she held there could surely give them answers. If only they knew what they were looking for. A location maybe, a pattern in the way the Grimm moved. Why they attacked daily. Originally this was supposed to be a simple eradication mission, but instead it evolved into something more. And no one quite knew what to do with it. He had an idea of course, a few solutions running through his mind. But they couldn't possibly be it. Then again.

He grappled with his thoughts now, trying to decide whether or not assuming that there was a Grimm spawning point nearby, or even an underground tunnel system that had been housing them for generation suddenly opening up. But that also didn't solve the fact that the Grimm were, themselves, becoming more powerful, bigger, stronger, faster as the days past. Or so said CFVY's report that he had read on the way here. And even more than that. Breeds he had never before seen began appearing. Breeds that were only depicted in the ancient murals of their lost history. Breeds thought to be extinct.

He glanced back at the forest. Wondering just what it was they were getting into. What it was that was happening. And how, if not solved, could possibly affect the rest of the world, for the worst.

"We had better start checking the data," he called to Fox, his crimson eyes still focused on the now darkened forest in front of him. The fires from the plane began slowly to die away, dimming the night, until soon only pitch blackness would remain, and swallow them whole. They left the wreckage where it lay.

* * *

><p>Upon their return, Zuri placed Milla's Scroll into the terminal and began working. Separating himself from the rest of the group. Preferring to work in solitude, but also like company he welcomed the semi-frequent visits.<p>

Coco, Velvet and Milla had retired, each taking a long warm shower, washing the gunk from the day's efforts from their bodies. Yatsuhashi had joined Zuri in hopes to help sort out the data. The large muscled man hovering over his shoulder looking at the stream of words and numbers appearing across the larger monitor. His sweat and stench slowly but surely becoming to much for the boy to take. He shook his head.

"Yatsu a little personal space please?" He asked as politely as he could. The man backed up bowed a bit and apologized, but still continued to watch the stream of data pass by as Zuri typed into the terminal. Accessing some of the files he had finally restored. It was time to start putting it all together.

On screen a map appeared. The small town at the edge of the map, blinked into existence, most of the on screen image was of the forest. Black dots scattered around the forest itself.

"May I ask what those are?" Yatsuhashi interjected at one point as the screen blinked rapidly. As it did so the black dots moved around, almost lively.

"They are Grimm. I'm building a replica map of the area using Milla's data. She was monitoring their movements. Not intentionally at first but I think she started noticing some patterns. Her airship flying over the area was recording some of their movements." He explained as he fed more data into the terminal. He sighed, as the map would go completely blank at times before reappearing again in full synchronized detail. A small vein of frustration popped in his hands as he struggled to keep the map together on screen. The corrupt data sometimes jamming and rearranging the pieces.

"It seems we didn't get all of the data from her ship. Either that or it was corrupted in the crash." He said. Finally bringing the corrupted pieces to bear and deleting them from the system. The maps and the black dots began moving sometimes in a natural flow, sometimes in skipped jags where there should have been observation cues. They watched for a while.

The large man pointed at the screen.

"Why are they all converging on these locations, and then simultaneously moving towards the town?" His voice was quiet and endearing. Giving off the feel of complete and utter respect and fortitude of someone who was utterly at peace with themselves. It sent a shiver down Zuri's spine, and his tail bristled. He glared at the screen trying to see what Yatsu saw. And noticed it. Yes. He was correct. The Grimm were forming up at a central location and then moving out. He studied the map more going over the data again and again, both Yatsu and him just watching the screens play by play of the last week. He leaned back in the chair, his eyes narrowing as thoughts came to him.

Could there be an alpha? That seemed most likely, but an alpha controlling so many? And what of this part here? There isn't any Grimm coming from the outside edges, so the increased number is all originating here at this location. No, from multiple locations. The didn't just gather there. But, how is that possible. He voiced some of his questions to Yatsuhashi who stood strait, bringing his thumb and forefinger to stroke his smoothed chin.

"An alpha you say? That could be likely, but that does bring about the question of another type. If they are spawning at the gathering points, what's causing them to spawn. It can't be the negative feelings of this town. The whole reason why the council of Vale is investing so much into the successfulness of this village is because of their unity pact." he explained.

Zuri turned and looked at him.

"Unity pact?" Confusion spread across his face as he pondered this for a moment, "What's that?"

Yatsu gave him a warm smile as he pressed on.

"The unity pact between the faunus and humans. Ones that wish to live together without the scrutiny of the blatant socialism that the differences in their races cause. Here everyone is equal, truly equal. There are even faunus and humans couples being able to walk out in the open without being demoralized or subjugated to racism. They petitioned for this. Although the council is under siege from the White Fang they thought this a good move to clear up their disposition on Human/faunus relations and start the ball moving towards true peace, and not this false peace that everyone claims we have."

Zuri chimed in,

"Especially with the White Fang attacking Vale, and stealing dust. If that keeps up,"

Coco had entered the room at the point and interjected on their conversation, "Then another war will happen."

"And we'll be the one's fighting it." Yatsuhashi finished.

"But then that could create unwarranted feelings of negativity which is attracting them…" Zuri finally hypothesized after a long moments silence.

No one seemed surprised at Coco's entrance into the room. In fact, they both welcomed it. Zuri contemplated what had been said for a moment and turned back to the screen leaning back in his chair. His crimson eyes studying the black shapes, how they moved, when they moved. He had an idea and be t forward in the chair typing new data into the keypad.

"Maybe if I line it up with a time stamp," he whispered. Coco walked forward, her designer pajamas making barely a whisper as she crossed the breath of the room. Placing her hand on Yatsu's shoulder she dismissed the big man.

"Yo, go hit the showers bub, you and Fox need to rest too." Yatsuhashi nodded, and with that bowed respectfully to Zuri, and left the room.

A time and date appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"So what is all this. What are you planning?" Coco seemed genuinely interested as she too leaned over his shoulder. Becoming to close for comfort. But he wasn't about to tell her off. Not Coco anyway, he liked his face in tact. Besides she smelled better, Pomegranates, and citrus flavors filled the air around. He relaxed a little as he pointed out was happening.

"I'm seeing if their movements correspond with any point in the day, and if it's repetitive. If I could surmise that….then maybe I can find a pattern, or some clue as to what's actually happening. Look at the edges of the screen." He stated pointing.

"There's nothing there," She answered.

"Right, I can only assume your increase happens when they all gather. There isn't a single Grimm coming from outside of this forest or from the other side of the city. And worse, why have all of these concentrated attacks directly on this place. If it's true that the council is supporting this obvious separation from Vale, then why have it destroyed? That is, if they are behind it, or knew of these Grimm specifically."

"You think it was the council?" She asked in return to his own questions. She moved sliding a rolling chair across the small room adjacent to him. Plopping down she placed her feet up over his lap, becoming comfortable as they talked. He looked at her in surprise for a moment but shrugged it off. She had eyed him, with a most discerning look, as if to say "You got a problem with this?" Which he, at the time didn't.

"At first yea, but…Ozpin thinks the White Fang are involved somehow. But who in their right mind, no better question. HOW would they even go about organizing a Grimm strike force like this. I just can't see it?"

He finally offered. His questions hung in the air for a moment and she sat staring at the screen, watching the dots scatter, converge, and the form on the town, then repeat. She sighed as she rummaged her hand in her damp hair whistling water directly around her. Some droplets landed on his arm and he brushed them away unperturbed.

"You're going to be up all night aren't you?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure I've gotten all I can out of this," Zuri stated sighing hopelessly.

"The only thing I can even begin to think of, is that we have to investigate the area where they meet up."

Coco nodded.

"Then we'll do just that."

"Do what?"

"We'll go in and find out what's at that source there."

She pointed at the screen as the dots flashed to their central meet up point. Odd he hadn't noticed it before but, It seemed as if some of the meeting spots were always in the same place. And around the same time.

He fast forwarded the repeat for a moment.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" She asked quizzically looking over at him. He shook his head. Keeping his mind focused for a moment.

"Gimme a sec." He said as he came up on the time again for the next day.

Sure enough he was right. She was right. They were both correct. A smile parted his lips as he turned to Coco excitedly.

"YOU are one heck of a woman." he said pointing at her and winking, his tail suddenly wagging back and forth as excitement berated him.

Confusion and bewilderment hit her at the same time.

"I already knew that, now what the hell are you all excited about?"

"This." He said. He had paused the play back and was typing in a command to reveal the coordinates of the black dot centralization.

"They meet in this exact spot, everyday, once a day, just before an attack." he explained.

She thought for a moment as a realization also stuck her.

"Hey yea, now that I think about it…the attacks always happen around the same time. What…the heck does that mean though?"

"It means," He said, his crimson eyes reflecting in the screen, his gaze fixated on the mass of black dots, "That we know when they'll attack next, and where to go and investigate after the attack is over."

She brought her legs down off of him and leaned forward in close staring at the map on screen. A wicked smile spreading across her face. He knew what she was thinking then, how they could finally bring the fight to them. To the Grimm, and blow a whole in their operations, whatever it may be.

"Good work wolf boy, wish I thought of this stuff." She said giving him a kiss right on the cheek and ruffling his hair. He flinched his left eye closed as he shook himself with her ruffling before she finally stopped. Pulling away he glanced over at Coco as she slapped her knees and stood.

"Well then, if that parts settled I'm going off to bed. Make sure you check in with those two on the wall. We don't want any sudden surprises tonight, got it?" She said, winked and the briskly walked out, her thin shaped body being profiled by both the darkness and the door. He watched her go, annoyance creeping into his cheeks as he sat back and wheeled himself to the middle of the room. Slowly spinning he stared at the ceiling, thinking. Reflecting. Today was a horrible day. No way he looked at it, could it have been worse. People had died today, a lot of people. He closed his eyes. Flashes of blood, ripped flesh and torn sinew ran through his mind. His feet now absentmindedly turning him in circles. Lost in the abyss of morality, his mind sweltered with the prospect of their performance. Could they have done better? Would they have been able to do better. Did they leave on time, or did they arrive late? Did he deploy his team right? Who could he have saved if he had done things just a tiny bit differently. These thing sand more continued to cross his mind, until at last he was in a hazy dozing state. Not fully asleep, but not fully awake. His mind leaping from its consciousness to explore the depths of his own soul.

* * *

><p>Milla tossed in her bed on the second floor. Laying next to her, no, grappling her, was the blonde plump beauty that was Evangeline. The girl stirred in her sleep, pulling Milla tighter to her, cramping her room and causing her to lose sleep. She wriggled. Eva wriggled as well. She wriggled again. This time Eva perturbed by the motion finally let go and rolled over, off the bed. A small thud sounded when she hit the floor. Milla waited. Nothing happened. Her body had tensed for a brief moment expecting an alarmed shout, a flailing of the arms, something to sound the awakening of the crazy hyperactive she creature that was Evangeline. But nothing happened.<p>

Relaxing Milla finally began drifting. But not off to sleep. Her mind was enshrouded in possibilities, in disgust, in reveries. It wouldn't stop. No matter how much she whispered to herself to try and make it, it wouldn't stop. She was to active. Today had been to much. The Grimm had broken through the walls, had destroyed buildings, cut own livestock, and even managed to end lives. Lives that just wanted to live peacefully. She shuddered. What was she doing here? What could she possibly gain from being here? As a Huntress she knew it was her duty to protect these people. But why? Was it so they could go on living? Her own brown eyes staring blankly at the wall. She couldn't sleep. She knew she wouldn't be able to. There was too much. Too much to think about, too much to deal with. She slowly sat up looking around the room.

Four beds fit in the small bedroom, one for each of the girls. Except now there were five of them and one had to share a bed. Milla had drawn that unlucky straw. No it was more of the fact Evangeline liked her, had attached herself to her. Ever since coming in from the field the girl had been next to her, fawning over her non stop. It had taken everything she had to not run away and hide. Finally she stood finding her way around in the darkness, she stepped over Eva who now lay sprawled wildly on the floor, seeming more comfortable this way, and headed for the door.

She entered her study room and gasped. There he was, the white wolf. Zuri, just sitting there, eyes closed, facing the ceiling spinning, slowly spinning. As if in a trance to ponder the values of life itself. She ruffled her baggy sweatshirt uncomfortably as she turned to leave.

"You can stay you know."

His voice sounded quiet in the dimly lit room. The only light emanating from the small monitor in her terminal and the scroll that was locked in place. On screen a map flashed with moving dots. She turned back around. Zuri had stopped spinning and was leaned back in the tall wheeled chair hands folded in his lap.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked. His crimson gaze boring into her but causing her to feel, at ease. At one with herself. She calmed and walked into the room.

"No…I had a…thing attached to me." She said hesitantly.

He chuckled and leaned forward.

"You mean Eva? Yea she'll do that. If she finds someone she likes she'll hang onto them for a while."

Milla shifted nervously averting her gaze from his, looking back and forth rapidly.

"In fact she did it to me when we first became a team. It took me awhile to get used to it." He said laughing again. His voice low as a smile breached his lips.

"Come her."

Milla stood still, glancing at him then at the wall, then at him again. Her nervousness to be in the same room as him was apparent.

"Alright fine, if you want me to leave I can." She was beginning to note how one sided this conversation was fast becoming. So she spoke up.

"I don't want that. It's just, how can….you be so calm?" She finally asked.

He looked at her surprised, took a moment to considered and lightly pushed the chair back letting it twirl as he swung across the room. The wheels on the chair turning with him.

"I'm not. If you mean about today….I'm not at all." He stated. There was a sternness in his voice and he stood from the chair.

"There's a burden you have to take, being the leader of a team. Always be exemplary. Always be at your best. Even if it means faking a smile." He stated solemnly. His back was to her now. She could see his breathing becoming more difficult as he held down suppressed emotions. Instantly she wanted to hug him. So she did. Something about the way he just was made her want to comfort him. Want to pet him, tell him everything would be alright. Which was weird, Because this was the first time she had ever met him. Well third if she counted the brief occurrences during the day.

Her arms wrapped around his torso feeling his thin muscled chest under his hoodie. Shocked by what she was doing she let go. Stammering began. He turned, still smiling.

"You know, there's something about you, I just don't quite get it but, you're cute." He said outright.

She stood there frozen. Shock seeming to set in. Their eyes locked and she could no longer look him there. Her eyes flitting everywhere trying to find purchase on something, anything that wasn't him. But failing miserably. He was laughing now and placed a hand on her head causing all reactions to stop.

"You're fine Milla. I didn't mean anything troublesome by it."

His explanation seemed to calm her for a brief moment.

He was back in the chair, swishing around the room now. Stopping he looked at her then at the makeshift cot near the terminal.

"You were coming here to sleep right?"

She nodded.

"Well her, I'll do something for you to help you sleep go sit on the cot." He instructed. She breathed, apprehension setting in before she finally decided to sit down, cross legged facing the terminal. She winced as she heard the wheels roll over the soft carpeted ground. The muffled noise they made as they caressed the carpet. A hand touched her hair and brushed it gently.

"My mother used to do this while I was little. I swear it's the only reason I'm as sane as I am now." He said to her as his hands slowly moved down her head. He was…petting her? And it was soothing. So much so that she felt it's effects almost immediately. Droopy eyed she yawned as he continued running rough ragged fingers through her soft flowing hair. She had all but forgotten her worries. Her airship, her weapon, the people that had suffered, what she was fighting for. All of it. All thanks to him. She closed her eyes. Her thoughts no longer swimming but resting peacefully upon the ocean floor, nestling in under the sand for a long nights sleep. Slowly, very slowly, she drifted into the abyss.


	3. Chapter 3:Noontide War

Chapter 3: Noontide War

Wind howled through the air, rushing past their ears, ruffling and blowing their hair as the airship soared in the overlooking the town and forest in the distance. Rhom stood at the edge of the open transport watching the tops of the trees vanish under him. Quickly sure, they fast approached their target.

The young man turned away from the scenery that lay out before him, a sickening feeling bubbling up inside. He placed his hand on his stomach and closed his eyes, trying to relax himself, controlling his breathing. It wasn't the scenery, or the fast moving airship that was getting to him, no it was the awaiting dangers ahead. Something about all of this wasn't right. He flashed back to what Holly had said the night before.

"We're backing up two capable teams."

Capable being the key words there. If they were so capable, why did they need to be there. That means that even some of the best teams in Beacon couldn't handle this situation themselves and needed back up on their back up. Reinforcements times two. And that in itself was worrying. He flashed a look at the interior of the airship. His team stood there, sour faced, discontent, and nonchalant. He cocked his head to the side studying Darrick more intensely. His black eye liner bringing about an air of abysmal unwelcome to anyone who did study him closer. His short smooth bangs covering one of his eyes. Black. Everything about him was black. Black long sleeved shirt, black fishnet gloves, Black pants, black weapon, black protective armor on his chest and legs, black boots, black everything and oddly feminine too with a soft skinny body. He was just so, dismal to look at. Had always been. Rhom shuddered remembering their first encounter. In the Emerald forest.

He had chanced upon Darrick after landing by running directly into him. The boy hadn't even reacted, hadn't moved, hadn't budged an inch. Almost like solid stone.

Even now he reflected that. Rhom lurched a little the nausea becoming a bit too much for a moment and he turned from the group. His eyes meeting with the empty air in the transport hold before becoming dizzy causing him to look back. Maybe if he could focus on something. Yea that was it. Focus on Holly. He regretted it instantly. She may not have been all black, but the belts, leather, and buckles always gave him the same type of headache. Buckles everywhere, all up and down her forearms attached to a Red long sleeve jacket with white outlines, down on her red boots, on her fingerless gloves, even on her plaid red white, black skirt that she had started wearing onto the battlefield. At least they weren't on her fishnet stocking or the wooly topper on her head. He sighed again. At least he could count on Garr to be plain. All he ever wore was a long grey robe with a small Grimm replica hanging from a metal chained necklace. Each one of them stood out in their own way. But he loved them, that might be a bit too much, respected them in each of their fashions. For when he thought about it, they didn't make fun of his dress.

Spiked shaggy red hair. Yellow long sleeved zipper jacket, Dark blue jeans, appropriated chest fore arm and leg armor. He was extremely basic. Now that he thought about it anyway. He gripped his stomach again as he lurched again. This was going to be horrendous. The first thing ZEAL and CFVY would see is a pansy leader, throwing up out of the transport hold when they arrived. They would laugh. Probably. And then never take him seriously. Although, he had already resigned it in his mind to not listen to the wolf boy.

The words from the previous night flashed in his mind and instead the nausea made way for private seething. Hate built up inside him as stood up strait realizing where they were at. What they were going to be doing, and what they were risking their own lives for. And it sickened him. Crazed him. Deluded his mindset so much that all thoughts of looking funny, being made fun of had vanished in an instant. Now he stood with purpose, hand hanging onto the railing as the ship began its decent. Everyone standing next to him now. Even the Atlesian soldiers that had been commissioned just for this were readying their servos, weapons, and performing finalization checks.

The ship came around down on the wall revealing damage, and crumbling rock as it swung to.

"Everyone out," Rhom ordered, fingers motioning. The command was followed but with less enthusiasm than anything he had ever seen. Team RHGD was not the kind to jump to, or get excited about things. Normally they all just solemnly did. Succeeded, and went about their way. This mission would be no different, he surmised. Or he hoped at least. Though the few Atlesian soldiers seemed to move with purpose behind his team. Stopping at attention, rifles raised, everything seemed fine.

A young purpled haired girl greeted them as the airship took off again.

"Is that airship staying? We could use the support," She said first watching the steel contraption turn and head off towards the center of town to refuel. Rhom looked from her to the floating metal bucket and shrugged. He didn't know any orders aside from what was given, and what was given was

"Support Teams CFVY and ZEAL in anything they needed. Zuri will be point Hunter on this mission so follow his lead."

Upon remembering that little fact his hand gripped tight in a fist. But only for a second as he calmed himself and smiled at the girl.

"I dunno. I only know what we were told to do," He said and relayed to her his instructions. She nodded appropriately and turned from him taking out her scroll.

"We'll do introductions later, we might need you to head out immediately. We think we know when the next attack will be," She explained quickly as she pressed the call button on screen.

Rhom glanced to his team. All of them, nonchalant, not a care in the world. Holly yawned, Garr stood meditating with his eyes closed, and Darrick just stared off into the distance, hands in pocket slumped . How were these people fourth year hunters? He asked himself.

The violet haired girl closed her scroll, snapping it shut and turned back to them.

"Um, if I got this correct, Halena, Darrick, Garr, and Rhom right?" She said pointing at each person respectively. Holly flipped her golden bangs from her face and gave Amethyst a killing glare.

"Call me Holly. Can't stand that name," She said. Amethyst simply shrugged, nodded in agreement and began explaining details about the operation.

They listened intently.

"Ok, so we think we found a pattern to their operations. Yes Grimm having operations, it's weird I know, Grimm having a pattern is weird I know, but if Zuri is correct in his assumptions, and Milla's data is right, then they are actually going to be attacking any minute now, this village, this wall directly head on. I need two of you to join the field. What we've done is set up a V shape pattern to bottleneck them here on the wall so Coco and Milla's airship can blast them right up the middle thinning their ranks and breaking their numbers down. Who would like to volunteer?"

They all looked at each other and then almost unanimously pointed to Darrick and Garr.

Amethyst studied them for a moment. Rhom knew this is how they always decided. Unanimously, or not at all. They never really had fights or arguments when it came to group decisions and it was surprising, even when they had first started out, how closely knit they were. Anti-social behaviors aside, their team work was ahead of all. Although, by themselves….not so much. Which worried Rhom even now. They were going to split them up…this could either be bad, or extremely bad. He wanted to speak up then but it seemed as if the choice had already been made as Darrick and Garr hopped down off the wall and began trudging through the underbrush of the forest to their respective places. He sighed, shrugged and followed Amethyst as she began walking and talking, introducing them to the rest of those standing on the parapet.

"Coco, Velvet, and Eva" She stated as she passed by them. Holly and Eva glanced at each other for a brief moment. It was only a flicker but he could sense a tenseness rise between the two. One he hadn't felt in a very long time. It caused a shudder to run down his back. And made him want to move on quickly but something held him in place. He stopped, studying Evangeline for a moment, his gaze sweeping her over multiple times.

Besides her apparel which stood out in and of itself with black long sleeved soft chain mesh, lavender sleeveless hoodie, with a black outlined wolf symbol on the front, and deep blue Kevlar woven jeans, along with black beanie with hat slits at the top so her ferret-like ears popped out, black fingerless gloves and black buckled boots and two belts, one angled, the other through the loops. She was extremely strikingly familiar. Her golden blonde hair that ran down passed her shoulders, her plump hips, slender shoulders, round face. Something hit him like a brick and he glanced back and forth between the two women that had shared a spark of tenseness that now permeated the air. There was something between them, some kind of connection.

Did they know each other? No it was more than that. They had obvious history with each other. But what was it? Amethyst pointed out towards the forest as sudden sounds erupted, growls, snarling, and yelling.

"It would seem that it's started. Alright everyone get into positions, you Atlesian soldiers, line up at the bottom of the wall, shoot any Grimm that make it through. We are going to pile this wall with their corpses." Coco called, a smile appearing on her face as the purse in hand suddenly became a large minigun.

Rhom looked to Holly who looked back, shrugging together they activated their weapons. As did Amethyst, Velvet began waving her hands in the air preparing spells. Eva stood back smiling applauding as they all did so. Her cheerfulness washing over the group, infecting them with splendid attitudes. For Rhom and Holly it was a sinking sickening feeling. Doubled so by Holly's obvious hatred for Eva.

The red wristlets on Rhom's wrists folded around his hand creating a small madu, shield like gauntlets with small blades at the end. Red and white in design. Holly's weapon, was a bit more complicated.

On her back sat a small doll. Animal like, depicting a small round faced cat. Rhom when first meeting them had mistaken it for a cute back pack and was sorely surprised when it came to life, began talking, head butted him and then drew a long sword which it promptly placed on his throat. Now though he knew better than to mess with it. The thing flickered to life hopped down and drew a rifle from itself. Where these apparatus' came from he had no idea, it was just better not to question it. So he never did.

Holly drew a small box from her belt and unfolded a green shimmering rifle with energy flaking the barrel. It was an oddly stunning sight and kept Rhom transfixed for a moment longer. Then he snapped to attention.

"Ready," He called as the fighting got closer. The anticipation of seeing the first Grimm flooded over the group. And then the Atlesian soldiers below began firing. First it seemed like they were firing at nothing, but their systems and their visual applications had picked up on the movement farther in between the trees than they could have, and more accurately, began firing upon the approaching Grimm.

A Beowulf was the first thing to burst through the foliage only to be felled by rifle fire. A Dark stalker next, which was shattered by Coco, along with multitudes of other Grimm, and then a horde of Boarbatusk which rolled into and broke two out of the six soldiers that held the line. Rhom steadied himself, took a battle position and awaited his orders. They really had come right in the middle of things, it seemed as if today was moving to fast.

* * *

><p>Lazil dodged to the side, Jormund lashing out piercing the black hide of a Beowulf and then withdrew, bringing with it black sludge and thick gooey blood. He moved again, side stepped and pierced it's flesh a second time. The thing dropped dead.<p>

His surrounding area was dark, dense, and matted with thick wet foliage from that mornings dew. It matted his clothing, slapped his face and wrists and even at one point tangled in his hair, leaving sticks and freshly plucked leaves as a gift for his braid. These were annoyances yes, but they did not deter him from his job. He brought up his shaft, twirling it he deflected a claw swipe from a nearby Ursa and then planted the tip of the spear into the things brain, breaking bone and cracking it face mask. Another one dead.

He sighed and closed his eyes stepping back. Today had been unexpected. He had not known this would be their plan. He hadn't even known that Zuri was already trying to figure out the cause of everything, only that he had seemed, detached somehow. But now he knew why, and relief had swayed his thoughts and brought him to a calm center. One that allowed him to perform admirably.

He twirled the staff, elongating it into the double sided glaive, still spinning he caught a claw aimed for his mid section, swiped it off at the wrist, and chopped into the new Ursa's head.

He was surrounded. Well no, they were ALL surrounded. Individually, cut off from one another in the forest, in the underbrush. This wet sticky underbrush. No forget what he thought before the wetness of the grass was too uncomfortable, even for him. He focused on the area around him looking for a clearing. A wet branch brushed his face, sticking for a moment longer than it should have before disconnecting and slapping another Ursa in its midriff. He ducked as the claw came from overhead, flipped backwards and thrust the blade into the creature mid air before landing firmly on his feet twirling the glaive over his head. Doing this he cut the foliage away from him clearing more of a path, and decimating the underbrush. The air was hot thick and humid causing his clothes to attach themselves more readily to his sweat slicked body. He sighed again. This battle wasn't going anywhere, and the Grimm didn't seem to end. There was more, and more and more, and no matter how many he cut down, there was still more.

Spear shaped again Jormund elongated into two more of the Grimm piercing them in the same quickened thrust, skewering them as if they were shish kebab. Shish kebab, that would make a nice dinner for ZEAL when they got back to Beacon, he thought as the spear snapped back to its original size. He flipped back again as another claw reached for him, this time planting his feet on the bark of the tree and focusing his aura in his feet, burst from the bark, the force of the spear entering the Grimm burst the grimm to shreds, leaving only a claw and a part of its body left standing before it collapsed. He swirled sliding his feet across the dry dirt. Odd, the dirt was dry but all the leaves and grass were wet. He inwardly shrugged brushing off the small detail not truly caring for it one bit. A flash went passed causing him to stand sharp. Another, shadow, this time in front. Odd again, this wasn't a normal Grimm tactic. He peered into the foliage around him looking left to right over his shoulder trying to catch a glimpse at whatever was moving.

Another flash. Another. This thing…..this was only one, and it's speed….Lazil pieced it together, but too late. It lunged. A large shadowy paw deflected by his staff shot from the darkness of the underbrush, but the recoil from the hit put Lazil off balance. Another flash, and he felt sharp nails digging into his back. He cried out silently, lurching forward, his grip loosening on his spear.

Movement which was only followed by white blinding light and searing pain. He was knocked from his feet and sent spinning through the air into a nearby tree, smacking it heavily. He pushed himself off shaking his head, trying to get rid of the sudden blindness.

"What the," Another thick thud sounded and he lurched into the tree again smacking his face against the rough bark. His hand reflexively came up to his face to protect it against the third impact which sent him reeling. Jormund had fallen from his hands and both of his arms crossed his stomach. He was smacked again and rolled into a small clearing of underbrush, breathing heavy, water droplets flashing in the small pockets of sunlight that peered through the forest. His head was clearing now, his vision receding to normal. He gaze up at the top of the tree, saw small chimp like Grimm swing through the tops, but non stopped for him. They all continued their path through the forest. Towards the town. Odd, he thought again.

Pressure made him suddenly gasp for air as a large black lion-like Grimm appeared above him. Teeth sharp, shining, glistening even. Ready for it's first kill. He stared at it with curiosity rather than fear. Trying to figure out this thing, this creature. Was it really a Grimm? It was black like one, it sure attacked mercilessly like one. But…it had a mane, and was a cat, and that tail…a Scorpions? No…..It was long thin, and whip like, and there were three of them with small sharp objects on the end. It whipped its tails into the air and positioned it above his head. Readying it's death strike.

Wait, that's not right.

His thoughts began flitting through data bases of recognizable Grimm in his mind and couldn't come up with anything. Nothing except, he looked up in astonishment still gasping for breath he mouthed the word,

"Manticore"

Before the blackness began to take him.

Then the pressure was gone. He could breath. So he did. Gasping and coughing for air he sat up, his eyes reflecting their exhaustion as he looked strait ahead of him. But all he saw was pitch blackness. A void, abysmal terror and death.

No that's not right, he thought as he let his eyes slowly arc skyward.

There posed with a fist angled perpendicular with his thigh stood a girl? No, boy? Young man? Man? He couldn't quite put his finger on it until the person flipped their from their eye only for the bangs to fall back into place.

Man.

He stared in obvious disbelief as a thought occurred to him.

"I was just saved by death."

The man looked down at him, rolled his eyes and stalked slowly towards the recovering figure of the Manticore.

Lazil stared momentarily and watched as one of the tails lashed out only to be grabbed mid air by the feminine looking guy, tug, and the creature lifted off the ground with what seemed like ease and then was slammed down again. This time no longer moving. Dead.

"Ok not by death, by a Hunter," Lazil finally concluded standing up he searched the immediate area for Jormund. Realizing it was green and black he sighed in exasperation and slumped as he now lazily gazed at his surroundings. The other man seemed to take no interest besides the immediate danger and just stood on the edge of the small clearing staring off into the brush beyond. Occasionally he reacted and would throw another Grimm out of the circle. It seemed like minutes until Lazil finally spotted his weapon.

"I'm assuming you're from RGHD?" he asked.

The other didn't answer. They stood there in silence for a moment, the area around them quieting, only the sounds of distant battle echoed further on. The black man/woman brushed his hair back once more, turned, looked at him, clicked his tongue then began walking towards the direction of the wall. Lazil stood there, watching after him, extremely uncomfortable as he reassembled Jormund into rifle form checking it's bearing before he too, followed after the abysmal tortured soul that had suddenly entered his life.

* * *

><p>Rhom's fist met with a Grimm's faceplate, creating a wave of air pressure that rippled out. The creature was launched from the parapet clear back into the forest beyond. Nevermore sailed high above battle with the two airships, being gunned down just as fast as they could.<p>

Velvet kicked another one off and then followed it up with a small rain of fiery explosions turning the beast into organic cinders. The Atlesian robots that had come with them were all but torn to shreds. All but one of them which fired desperately at passing targets until a Beowulf rammed it into the wall, shattering it's face mask. It was chaos here, but the bottleneck plan seemed to have been working. The creatures were being funneled and then shot down. Most of them. Small hordes of monkey like Grimm swung from the top of the trees, climbed the wall and began hopping, beating, and clawing at the Hunters. Four of them in particular attacked Rhom himself who generated a long sword and swept it through the air. A blast of wind sent three of them flying and a solid hit to the sternum had taken out the third.

They were tired now. Exhausted. Each one of them. He glanced up watching Coco swat the creatures left and right crippling them and slamming them down into the earth and parapet creating small fissures it seemed. Even the ground rumbled beneath them as she did so.

"AAAGH Why won't this END!" she cried grappling another of the tiny Grimm and slamming it against another one. They had both died in that instant.

Rhom eyed his surroundings, watched the chaos brew. The "ordered" chaos he noted. Amethyst had jumped down earlier on and run into the forest, disappearing into the underbrush leaving only them up there. Where could she had possibly needed to run off to? What was so important NOW! A large dust cloud billowed out in the distance followed by the falling of trees. He could hear shouting now coming from that way and peered down into the underbrush while swatting another of the tiny monkeys off to the side. He thought about that for a moment. The monkey's. What were those things? Those little creatures. In fact, there had been multiple creatures like this, constantly showing up. Grimm he had never before scene. Grimm he didn't even know existed, and some of the Ursa and Beowolves had more bone sticking from their backs and were bigger than most he had been fighting for the last four years. There was something odd about this. Rhom had to guess now. Velvet had stopped resting for a break, her ears dropping slightly as she breathed heavy. They had been fighting for a while.

"I don't think you're in a position to be lazy girl," Rhom stated out of the corner of his mouth as another Beowulf tried to climb the parapet. "What are you doing? Kill it!"

She glanced up at him. The way he had said that, the force in his voice. It had sounded, threatening. And the man's eyes gave off the same vibe, until Holly interjected.

"You're at a better position Rhom, I can only be ranged support right now and Velvet is tiring. Let her have a five minutes reprieve, replace her."

He grinded his teeth as he studied his counterpart, her golden locks matted to her face, rubble was strewn about her. The doll leapt and fired a barrage of blue into the thrall of newly arrived Ursa, freezing some in place. She took heed studying the surroundings before running up to point, and firing her gun. A long silent stream of energy flowed, sailing through the air, quick and efficient hitting the Grimm that were frozen in place. They dissolved into nothing.

Rhom glanced at Velvet again and walked up past her pushing her out of the way as the Beowulf launched over the wall only to be sliced in half by a great sword that had appeared in Rhom's hands.

Emulation. His Semblance. He focused on the great sword, shaping it into two mini SMG's and turned on the little monkey horde and fired. His semblance was useful in many ways, an application to his already well rounded fighting skills, or so he thought. It allowed him to touch, study any weapon, or source material, and using his Aura project a fake. It was extremely handy, making him a jack of all trades.

The doll and Holly continued to work in unison as Rhom strode back to his place, firing off random pot shots now. Another loud bang in the distance brought him from his focused mindset.

Velvet and Coco's scrolls buzzed, they answered it. Zuri's face appeared in the small clear window.

"There's something fast coming your way, Really fast. Stand your ground don't…." A large explosion in the background followed by a large explosion in real time cut off the transmission.

"What does he mean by.." Rhom had started saying, but was cut off as shadowy blurs burst from the underbrush, zipped up the wall and almost passed them. One jumping right by Rhom slapping him with thick black streaks across the face, causing him to reel in pain. Velvet had jumped into one of the dashing streaks head on, the counterforce of the new Grimm type running into her cause her to launch herself off the opposite side of the wall while the creature was sent flailing in its fated direction. Coco had grabbed one of the tails that whipped out at her, stopping the Manticore's headlong rush. It pulled and didn't budge. Pulled again and tripped over itself causing it to fall flat on it's stomach. Then it too was pounded into the ground. Coco's purse cracking it's bone face plate. It finally stopped moving.

Rhom collected his bearing and watched as the shadowy creature leapt into the distance, into the town. Fear bristled his body.

"No, no way," He whispered.

"GO GET IT!" Coco yelled thrusting another black figure off the wall, "Damnit these things just don't let up. It's starting to get annoying…VELVET! VELVET WHERE ARE YOU!"

Rhom had no time to look for or care for that faunus as he leapt down and sped through the town, trying to follow the small glimpses of black here and there that he could spot. Finally reaching a vast clearing with a fountain in the middle he stumbled breathing hard.

This had been one extensively long battle, and it didn't seem like it was going to end anytime soon. Or he could be wrong. Fights had a way of just seeming…to die suddenly.

Screaming.

He moved, quick fast and hurriedly, even so much as to quickly scale a building and leap from roof to roof until he found it. Down there, in the middle of the road. Workers were trying to fend of the lion like Grimm. With tools, shovels, hammers, anything they could get their hands on. Rhom moved dropping down into the narrow road and tried rushing it from behind.

A flash of black and the thing disappeared. Rhom stumbled and stared at the villagers perplexed for a moment. The confusion was apparent on their faces as well. But then fear pierced the veil of confusion. Fear and anger. The beast leapt down into the thrall of villagers, swiping, lashing with it's tail, and picking one up in it's jaws.

"No."

It had been a little girl. A small child with a underdeveloped Aura. It was going for the kill. A large impact sniper appeared in Rhom's hands and before he could shoot he watched as blood rained down from the cats jaws. He clenched his own, rage taking him. He fired into the thrall of black matted fur and bone, hearing the crunch of each impact. The girl lulled from the things jaw and onto the floor. A woman began crying in hysterics. The cat dodged a second volley and flashed towards him.

Left, right, left, High, Low, In front. The creatures moves were hard to read,  
>Too fast.<p>

Before he could dissipate the rifle he was sent hurtling through the air, his back punching through a scaffolding, collapsing the wooden platforms and metal rods. He was trapped. And the creature knew it. It flashed again, directly next to him as he tried to move things out of the way. He couldn't. The creatures paw and elongated claws came down into his chest.

Pain. So much pain. Pain the likes of which he had never experienced before.

Again it swiped down.

The pain had overtaken his sense, blurring his vision. A cry escaped from his lungs. But it was a cry of rage, of sudden helplessness. His Aura burst forth from his body, launching the metal and wood out among the houses and road before him. The Manticore was thrust back, and skidded to a halt, it's claws digging into the pebble stone road, loosening chunks of debris. He burst forward. The creature flashed.

Directly into Rhom's oncoming fist. A fiery explosion erupted into the creatures body bursting from it's back tearing it's black hide inside out. Grimm blood sprayed the road and houses, tainting the people below. Both the carcass and Rhom landed. His breathing heavy. Blood ran down his face, but it wasn't his own. He looked into the crowd. The girl was cradled in her mother's arms. Fear filled him up with all of it's worries, its doubts, and it's crippling regret as he rushed through pushing past the thankful villagers skidding towards the hysteric mother. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let me see."

She looked him in the eyes, her hazel eyes blurred over with tears, her lips quivered, her voice hoarse as she hugged her little girl tighter to her breast. Soft black hair fell between the woman's fingers.

"Let me see." He said again. The woman reluctantly loosened her grip, revealing the small girls face. It was pale, and clean. No blood. A good sign. But still. He looked over the rest of the woman and the concealed girl seeing the free flowing crimson, slip through gaps of cloth. He placed his hand on the girl.

"Maybe…maybe I can…" He closed his eyes, focused.

In doing this, he had focused his aura to a point matching his with the girls, making up for what she had lost, and what she had not yet formed. His body and spirit taking over, he could feel the union of his and the little girls aura. He could feel her life, present within him. He could feel it slipping away.

"No…I won't, let it happen." He said aloud and refocused, regressing into the bright colors of their souls. Blue, purple, red, green flashed, and morphed and swirled around each other. Deeper he fled until at last his semblance produced a pure white wrap, which clung to the girls wounds. There was an unknown quality about these wraps. A light produced itself from the now red, wet bandages blinding both him and the woman who held the girl. They covered their eyes as the light became brighter and brighter, blinding them.

Then it was gone. The woman looked down into her blood soaked arms to see the most shocking pair of eyes staring back. Silver. Shimmering blue flecked silver. She was breathing, she was smiling, she was alive.

The villagers and onlookers whooped and cheered as Rhom sat back on his hands exhausted from spending so much of his own aura. He was done. There was no longer any way he could fight. The woman in her perpetual glee stood hugging her daughter tight, close, as if to never let her go again saw Rhom and dragged him to his feet. Both girls hugging him close. Gripping him tight. The joy spread from this area, and began coveting the town, filling everyone with a sense of hope that they had long forgotten. Jovial faces spread, and even Rhom was touched. As they parted his smile was wide, matching that of the woman's until his eyes spotted something. The woman, in between her arms flowed a small black fluffy tail. The tail belonging to the tiny child. All happiness drained from him then for he realized in that moment. That he had saved a faunus.

* * *

><p>He trudged. They all trudged. Ragged breath, drooping shoulders, humid air. The underbrush was torn. Sticks, trees, craters loomed ominously behind them, showing of their days work. Of how much it took, how much they had in them to keep going. They were heroes this day. No more than that. They were Hunters.<p>

Zuri brushed his silvery white locks from his face, the wet mat flopping back to his forehead recovering his newly wiped face with slimy sweat. Dirt grimed his forearms, and his feet. Cuts and bruises palpated his body. He was tired. But he knew right now, he couldn't afford to be tired.

To his left walked a resolute Amethyst, Lazil, Garr. To his right, a rugged looking, Fox, Yatsuhashi, and an out of place seeming Darrick. They came slowly from the undergrowth.

"IS IT OVER!" Coco cried from the parapet. Her voice resounding in their ears. Some of them looked up, others trudged forward. Zuri was one of the ones to look up and smile. He waved.

"They're all gone. I think we got most of them." He stated resolutely. In fact he was sure they killed a majority of them. The only things that eluded them were a small pack of Beowulf, and a small horde of those monkey things. He straitened his shoulders, his crimson eyes scaling the wall itself, before his body lazily followed.

"So what's the damage report, anything make it through?" He asked Coco, eyeing the curious yet familiar looking Holly.

Coco smiled.

"Only one, but team RHGD's leader hunted that slippery little cretin to the ground. Or to bits. Parts? Whichever one take your pick," she said.

"I'll decide on what adjective to use later," he replied waving the banter off, "right now I want a report on everyone. Sound off."

His ears twitched lightly as everyone called of their names. Everyone but Velvet and Rhom.

"We're missing two," he finally concluded, "Where's Velvet?"

Holly placed her hands on her hips and nudged with her head motioning over the wall. Zuri's eyes widened.

"What?"

"She had to retreat. She was exhausted. Using dust continually for days like that takes it out of a person," Coco explained quickly, shooting a glance at Holly.

"Can we go?" an annoyed voice called out.

Everyone startled for a moment and turned. Darrick had actually talked. And this prospect had excited Lazil so much that he latched onto the only words that he had hear the boy speak since saving his life.

"Yes can we? I think we all need rest, especially RHGD and ZEAL. Don't we have that "infiltration" or "clean up" mission to do tonight?"

Zuri sighed, nodded and watched the department of the crowd of Hunters. He looked to Coco who stood there staring at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You really going to go out there tonight? After this?" She questioned.

Zuri glanced about him, noting the damage in the wall, the roof tops, hearing the drop of hammers and chainsaws in the distance, the shouts for more wood, and "HOLD THIS UP WILL YA". He nodded bringing his gaze back to her.

"You're team is staying here, resting. In fact Milla is prepping an airship to take you back tonight. I want you guys…"

Coco walked up to and placed a hand on his mouth, shutting him up. Her brown eyes locking in place with his.

Zuri was moved back a step.

"I don't think we're going anywhere." She stated. It was final. He knew it was final. He pulled his mouth away from her gloved hand.

"Fine." he said defeated in this.

She huffed her approval and turned, walking briskly away.

Zuri stood , alone on the parapet, or what he thought was alone. Eva had not moved, not a single inch, except to cheer, and applaud those fighting in the previous fight. She had not partaken at all as per his orders. This sudden realization dawned on him as she stared at him, bouncing back and forth on her feet wanting to join the others. Exasperated confusion screwed his features for a moment before realizing who he was dealing with.

"You can go," he said. A loud excited squeal sounded and she jumped the parapet and rushed into the town, laughing and singing, and dancing.

He cocked his head to the side and rubbed his face, before finally massaging his neck. They did in fact have a long night ahead of them.

* * *

><p>"Did you get the read outs?"<p>

"Well seeing as how many Grimm actually came back from the last raid I'd say Ozpin sent in some finely tuned hunters."

"Damn, well at least today was the last day right?"

"We have everything we needed, correct. I want you to pull out, We have other business to attend to. Other matters elsewhere."

"Dr. Cain. Why does he want us to kidnap that old coot?"

"Because he has the ability to build the machine we need."

"Right, right, hmmmmm. You know I almost don't like it. What is IT planning?"

"It is not your place to question HIM. It's only your place to listen and obey."

"Fine whatever, I'll round up the groups and start loading up the prototypes."

"Well done."

"I know well done, when I do well done. And right now I'm doing beyond well done. Give me credit, it's not everyday you wreck a town, blame another war faction, collapse a government and turn the entirety of Vale in on itself"


	4. Chapter 4:Pressure

Chapter 4: Pressure

Amethyst sat back relaxing in the sofa that parted the upstairs den of the two floor building. A house, or a hideout, it didn't matter, what mattered is that she got to relax. Today was harsh and had taken a toll on all of them. Exhausting them somewhat. She rested her eyes for a moment blocking out the conversation that had sparked up next to her. Imagining the room to be brighter and more splendid than she let on. It was bleak in here. Grey pastel walls lined with nothing. Except for the bleak black and white furniture that sprouted here and there showing how incomplete the furnishing for this place was. Of course she didn't really expect more out of a makeshift hovel of a headquarters, for a team that should have been staying here only temporarily. It had been two days past team CFVY's assigned return date, and they had still been having problems. So much so that two teams were called in to help. And rightfully so. If ZEAL hadn't shown up when it did, she could only imagine the type of destruction that would have befallen this small squalid town.

Upon further reflection she realized it wasn't as small as she thought it was. Backed by a mountain range the village sat in a niche at the base of a naturally forested summit whose lip stretched over the town, shadowing it midday, almost ominous in the way it peaked out over so many miles up. She wondered what the view would be like from that point and even gave climbing the large hill a few entertaining thoughts. She opened her eyes allowing herself to come back to the world, her gaze landed on Garr. A large seemingly high strung sort of man that cast a faint mysterious vibe about him. She studied him for a moment as Lazil and Fox traded war stories next to her.

"I actually had to jump off the roof and use the recoil from the sniper shot to effectively pierce it's hide, but I stuck it good though. It was a rush I can tell you," Lazil explained. Fox nodded respectively and traded his own story.

Amethyst rolled her eyes and looked back at the silent one. He sat there on the other side of the room, comfortable in his chair, watching. Seemingly waiting for something to happen. His grey robes coveting his body, all except for his black buckled boots. The small necklace dangling intertwining with his long blonde hair. She cocked her head to the side for a moment. Curiosity running through her as she eyed the small figurine that twiddled back and forth, swinging, spinning, slowly, dazing her. Without thinking she blurted a question that came to mind.

"Garr…What is that on your necklace? It looks sorta like a Grimm."

Garr looked up from whatever reverie he may have been in and smiled. It was an odd smile, like he had been waiting for just this moment in time, as if history was now in the making. And to him it seemed to be completely and utterly true.

"My dear," he began pleasantly already throwing Amethyst off and having her shift awkwardly in her seat. Dear? What did he think she was, some kind of pet?

"This is a symbol of my belief. Of my faith in all that we are." He explained. The pleasant tone of his voice collaborated with a more, sinister feeling to it.

"What…faith is that?" She asked hesitantly, not fully sure she wanted to embark down this road further. It was too late now, she realized he would have continued even if she hadn't said anything at this point.

"Why my faith in the Grimm, and Aura. The personifications of the world. You see, in our culture Grimm are considered evil, diabolical, despicable, I believe this as well. Only, the difference in your belief and mine is that what the Grimm actually are. What they personify."

She stared blankly at him, blinking. Her face now only showing bored amusement. A contradiction in itself, she thought but she would continue to humor him. Or listen at least.

He kept his placid, ominous smile on his face. To her left Lazil and Fox stopped talking and was now paying attention to the sudden sermon that had began right before them. Garr leaned forward in his chair and folded his fingers together in front of him, elbows resting on knees.

"The Grimm are the physical embodiment of our sins."

The bomb had been dropped. None of them reacted for a moment. Fox's pupiless eyes seemed to waver back and forth between Amethyst and Garr. She noticed but said nothing, only staring Garr directly in the eyes puzzled.

"You see they are reincarnated, to torture us, torment us. Remind us of who we are and what we've done. If anything we deserve the plague of Grimm, for they are our own misdeeds come back to haunt us. But we. Hunters, that is, are also the embodiment for our retribution, the eradicators of sin. We are the beings that allow us to forgive ourselves, or grant forgiveness to those that are troubled by our Grimm reminders."

He explained, his tone having more depth to it now, as if he had no doubt that this is why they existed, this is why Grimm existed. Amethyst glanced over to the other two who seemed to want to question this, but at the same time felt uncomfortable for asking questions. They just smiled. Lazil's smile seeming more apologetic towards Amethyst than anything. She just shrugged.

"You don't believe me do you?" Garr asked.

She glanced back at him.

"Um not fully, I can't say that I do. Haven't the Grimm been around since before humans and faunus came into existence?" She asked trying to remember her history lessons at this point. Garr shook his head.

"It is not confirmed. All we know for fact is that Grimm and humans and faunus have always existed together, battling, fighting for survival, always pushing back and forth in the spectrum of time."

It sounded convincing even to her. Battling forever, Grimm the incarnation of human sin, the reason they suffer. She shrugged, of course she herself believed in simple survival and nothing past that not truly giving the world in it's over abundance of life acknowledgeable thought. But then again.

She sat pondering for a moment until a cough sounded through the room, gathering everyone's attention. Zuri stood at the top of the stairs, Milla and Coco standing next to him.

Coco followed by Zuri and Milla entered the room then interrupting further conversation.

"We have the next mission parameters," He said confidently, his eyes sweeping the room. Amethyst perked. This is what they had been waiting for all afternoon since the Grimm raid. All thoughts of life, and it's meanings deteriorating now in the wave of oncoming information.

* * *

><p>The room was dark, quiet. A figure sat hunched over, head in hands, his knees bobbing in rapid succession. Rhom's mind swirling with thoughts. Thoughts that contradicted one another, that fought against his very being. It rattled him into a void state of confusion the likes he had never seen before. Because before, everything seemed so clear cut, so black and white.<p>

Human good.

Faunus bad.

The Faunus were terrible beings that needed to be eradicated, not joined hands with. Or at least re-subjugated. They needed controlling, not pampering, they needed despotism brought upon them. Maybe even total rule? Exile for sure. The White fang was the culmination of everything they stood for, weren't they? Then why, why was that Yin so….heartwarming. He shuddered in on himself, collapsing more into his uncertain shivering spiral into a chaotic veil. He had done more than saved her. He had connected with her. But in a way that he couldn't' understand. No not love, or passion, or even the type of want a mother wishes to be with their child. It was something, strange, unique. And it made him convulse. She was a faunus. A dirty, murdering faunus. Just like Zuri. Just like Evangeline. Just like Thyrin. A man he trusted his entire family with, his heart and soul. And he threw it away, betrayed them.

"AAH." He let out a choked moan as his thoughts spiraled more and more out of control. He didn't know what to do with this. What do to with the fact that she was so kind, so gentle, so innocent. And that her innocence had broken all of his surefire beliefs. His contented realism. He began breathing normal now, his own chest slowing it's heaving as he uncurled his hand on his cheek. He remembered the soft gentle touch of Yin. The warm desperate hug of the mother, and he melted. Remembering the words she had said to him.

"Thank you, sir."

That was it. Simple and sweet. Words of thanks that penetrated his very being. Causing him to doubt, causing him to rethink everything he had known up until this moment. One simple act is all it took.

He shuddered again, sighed and laid flat on the bed, his eyes open staring at the darkness in the room. Not fixating on a single point, he watched as the nothing circled around him. Small memories flashed into the darkness imprinting themselves here and there. His own mother, smiling, gentle, relaxing, her brown eyes reflecting his own. Then stricken with fear, fire all around her, blood running into her mouth as she screamed and pushed him off the ledge and into water.

"Hide, hide…."

The last words he had heard her say. The last words before a faunus struck her down . The feeling of the cool water enveloping him brought him back. He sat up, eyes wide with determination. He would help get rid of the faunus. The White fang, all of them. They were his enemies. They deserved this.

"We have the next mission parameters."

A voice echoed into the room. It was Zuri's. A blazing fury shattered his mindset and he stood and briskly made his way to the door opening it and continued down the hall towards their meeting place.

* * *

><p>A few minutes ago:<p>

Zuri Stood around the makeshift mission table. A small holoscreen in the center, his scroll applying data across the screen. Milla's own scroll providing other contexts of streaming data as well.

They stood watching. All three of them. A fourth figure stood just outside the front door, staring, constantly at the stars that dotted the sky above. His melancholic gaze doing nothing to settle the passing anxiety that had filled the room as their plan was put forth. Occasionally Zuri would glance at Darrick. The ominous wave of unsettlement burst forth from the distant man, hitting him constantly like a warning sign. The fur on his tail would occasionally bristle, and his ears twitched, but he tried to ignore it as best was possible. He had a job to do. A mission. And he wasn't about to fail because he wasn't paying attention, or because he was unnerved by a simple presence.

On screen was screenshots of an overhead view of the forest, being updated once every five seconds. After the raid they had instantly agreed to take out an airship and have it follow the Grimm that gathered in the location, so they could scout ahead. A decent plan, to scout ahead. What they weren't prepared for is what they found. Or more importantly what it looked like they found. A few moments ago the airship had circled into a large widened clearing revealing a large solid block structured building. Coco, had tipped her sunglasses so she could see more clearly, Milla began running a virtual scan in her own spectacles. Zuri's brow's furrowed in concentration, watching, waiting. He witnessed as the remaining Grimm from the raid began flooding into the building, being let in by…..people. Humans? No…Faunus. He looked again just to make sure and could make out both races.

"OK now that's a little strange," Coco muttered.

Zuri nodded, his mouth agape. What was going on here? Milla began typing up on her scroll trying to get better clarity of the picture.

"I can't be sure but do you think….that um…Grimm are being produced? Like manufactured? Can that even be possible?" She asked as she cleared the on screen resolution some.

Zuri signaled the pilot to return after the ship had circled the large rectangular building, noting all exits, and bleak black walls. It's roof was strait.

"Well it does seem to be like a warehouse, that MIGHT be possible." His voice was settled with uncertainty as he began reviewing the footage. Playing it back over and over again in hopes of finding an answer None seemed to come.

"I can't…I don't understand though, HOW can Grimm be manufactured? They aren't just created, they just manifest…right?" Milla asked. She cast a desperate look about the room as the uneasiness settled in.

They all looked at Milla for a moment, all of them except Darrick who kept his nonchalant self on the Veranda. His body leaning over the balcony now as he stared at the grass growing around the building. The metal door behind him ajar so he could hear everything. Even with this he still did not fully react, perhaps a twinge here and there and this unsettled Zuri. He sighed, letting the queerness of this situation pass over him, ruffling his mind for answers, a solution to the whole problem, then he realized what it would be.

"We do as planned," He announced into the deadening quiet that continued to circle the room.

They all glanced in his direction, this time even Darrick looked up from his brooding point.

"What do you mean?" Milla asked.

"We do what Coco suggested last night and we go and scout the place. The main mission, to destroy it. If we do that then the Grimm attacks are solved correct?" His question hung in the air for a few moments before Coco finally smiled and ruffled his hair, even being so "kind" as to scratch behind the ears. It made him twinge but in a delighted way, the shiver that ran through his body was pleasing.

"Nice, I'll round up the teams," Coco stated and began heading off.

"NO!"

Coco stopped for a moment, turned on her heels and stared directly at him.

"Um no we are.." She began before he cut her off, this time his hand on her mouth to return the favor from earlier.

"No…you're not going. Velvet is exhausted, your team has been through hell trying to keep up with the wave of Grimm. Yes I understand that you deserve to come because of that, but you yourself are showing signs of exhaustion, you need rest, and that is what you're going to get."

Coco's sunglasses fell from her eyes and down the bridge of her nose to reveal her fierce eyes blazing at him. It seemed for a moment that she was going to fight this with ever inch, every ounce of her being but suddenly, stopped. Her fierceness suddenly quieted, a calm washed about her. And unexpectedly she nodded. Hand still on mouth, eyeing the brazen young Faunus. A simple brilliance sparked in her. She moved the hand away from her mouth, cocked her head to the side, and with a snide smile she replied.

"Fine, obviously you care about us too much to put us on point and in an extremely dangerous situation so I'll trust your judgment on this one…however, this will be the only time we will ever sit out on anything you do."

Their eyes locking, trading their egotisms back and forth until finally with a final semi-transparent giggle she turned and left.

Zuri turned to Milla, breathed deeply, and motioned her to follow.

"I'm assuming you have a plan ready?"

"The same plan that I had made last night for the after battle. Nothing's changed. Except now we have humans and faunus to deal with." He explained and began walking up the stairs after Coco.

* * *

><p>Evangeline, stood on the roof, letting the breeze play about in her long golden locks, letting her sway to and fro, humming softly into the wind itself, becoming one with it, reveling in it. Letting her mind freefall in the never ending abyss that was the sky, and air that surrounded her. Her smile was complacent, that of someone who knew their place in the world and accepted it for what it was. She lifted her arms letting the wind of the early night breeze around her. Slowly sliding along her pale skin, making her a bird, gliding on the wind. Freedom. True freedom. That's what the wind was, that's what it had always been. It cradled her. Rocked her. Swayed with her, and even sang with her. Now it sang, a soft tune humming by her ears, swishing through the fur, nipping her nose, and filling her mind with genuine glee.<p>

"Eva, we need to talk."

A harsh voice broke through her dream trance and brought her back where she was, on the roof of the make shift head quarters that team CFVY called a temporary home.

"whasityouwant, Halena." Her reply was sharp, quick, as if it wasn't focused on a person trying to hear it would miss it.

Holly climbed out of the bedroom window and stood next to the pale girl.

"It's about dad." She stated coarsely. Her voice was stained with distaste. And so it should be, thought Eva as she continued surveying the world around her.

The night itself twinkled, sparked, and even hummed a distant song as she watched. Only part of the sky being blotted out by the overhanging cliff high, high in the sky. Her bright blue eyes watching.

"Evangeline. Dad is going to need us to return soon, you know that right? He wants to check in with us."

"Then he use his scroll, to do the jingly thing and I'll answer," She said half sarcastically.

Holly grabbed Eva's arm and turned her, both girls stumbled for a moment before they finally looked at each other. Eva's boots had slipped a few inches and so had Holly's.

"This isn't the time to play ADHD girl. It's time to focus. He NEEDS us Eva. Why don't you understand that?" Holly asked.

Evangeline's eyes narrowed.

"You mean as pet guinea pigs in his all natural laboratory?"

Holly rolled her eyes.  
>"Probably, but I mean…what I'm trying to say Eva….is that he's dying. He needs us to be there with him."<p>

Eva tugged herself away from Holly's grip.

"Then no. If that's all there is, then no. Go back to watching Velvet, I'm busy flying."

Halena closed her eyes for a moment. Breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. That's what it seemed like to Eva who was no longer paying any attention to anything she had to say. She ignored her. The next few words out of Halena's mouth were only spoken to the wind itself as Eva closed her eyes, and felt the wind caress her cheeks. What she missed, what she knew her sister would say next was,

"He still loves you. We both do. Come back to us when you're ready."

* * *

><p>Zuri stood still at the edge of the room noting everyone's apprehension. Their questioning tone, the way they looked at him with sheer confusion, as if they didn't understand what he meant.<p>

"Alright, I'll say it again. Team ZEAL and RHGD are going to this factory to take it out and shut it down. We are also there to get any and all information about the place that we can. Apparently this is where the Grimm are originating from. I'm not sure who's involved or why, but lately Vale has been suffering from both White Fang and bandit attacks. This could be related in some way. Do any of you understand?"

He asked again.

Amethyst looked to him and then looked away again studying the other faces in the room. All of them seemed content in this decision. Even Fox who relaxed more now knowing he was not going to be apart of this mission. He sighed. Coco noticed it and glanced from the boy to Zuri. Zuri knew then he had made the right decision in keeping CFVY behind. They would be too ragged to be alert.

Rhom burst into the room.

"The White fang? Don't you mean faunus Zuri." The malice in his voice was all but apparent. Zuri turned. Garr seemed to revert into himself and Amethyst, Lazil, Coco, and Fox all stared at the seething young man. He twitched his head towards the white eared man that stood in front of them expecting an answer. Zuri gave none.

"So you're telling me, that it's unknown to you, if the White Fang are behind these attacks, but it's obvious that they're behind what's happening at Vale? How do you know? The news reports? How do you know that they aren't behind this?"

"That's what we are going to find out," Amethyst piped. Rhom shot her a glaring look, she met his gaze and didn't turn. This seemed to sober him some. But still his fury would not be quelled so easily. Zuri continued his mission specifics.

"We will split into multiple teams, with one infiltrating, and two attacking from the outside. We'll hit it from three fronts, front, back and inside."

He began to explain.

Rhom cut in again.

"Whose going to be on what team?"

Zuri eyed him for a moment and continued, answering his question and ignoring him at the same time.

"Amethyst, you'll lead Holly and Garr to attack the front. While Evangeline, Darrick and Rhom hit the back. Lazil will infiltrate from Amethysts group and I'll come in via Rhom's route."

Rhom narrowed his eyes.

"So I'm just a distraction then? Or is this just a ploy to help your fellow faunus escape the factory when everything is in chaos?" He asked.

Zuri turned and called over his shoulder.

"Be ready to move out in thirty minutes. I don't want any delays. Meet me in the square a little ways from here, the airships will be there to pick us up." He state squarely. Turned, and left.


End file.
